


Elevator of Secrets

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Het, Mutual Pining, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: Another encounter between Penelope and Luke in the elevator. Connected to my previous story "Disdain".





	Elevator of Secrets

"We have to stop meeting like this."

Penelope rolled her eyes and glanced over her shoulder at Luke. "Big plans for the weekend?" She figured if they had to be stuck together in an elevator together she might as well make small talk.

Luke shrugged. "Not really. How about yourself?"

The elevator dinged and they stepped inside. "Gonna spend the whole weekend relaxing and purging the images of this horrific case out of my mind." 

He nodded and they stood silently while the doors closed and the elevator began to move. 

"I heard Reid and Matt discussing your tattoo on the plane."

She froze in place, but didn't respond. She felt him lean closer and his breath swept across her ear.

"I wonder if I'm the only one who knows where its at... " 

She shuddered involuntarily and turned to glare at him. "If you say one word-"

His laughing cut her off. "Relax, Penelope. I'm not going to tell anyone." 

'Then why bring it up?" she shrieked at him, her cheeks red and her nostrils flaring. 

"To work you up," he replied honestly.

"You're such an asshole," she grumbled. "I can't believe I ever slept with you." The elevator lurched and stopped suddenly. Penelope's eyes widened in shock when she realized Luke had pressed the emergency stop button. "What are you doing?"

Luke spun around and grabbed Penelope by her hips, dragging her to the wall behind him. He pressed his hips into hers so she could feel him through his jeans and brought his face close to hers to the point where his lips brushed hers, but he didn't kiss her. He heard her breath catch and watched her eyes switch from anger to desire. " _This_ is why we slept together, Penelope." He ground himself against her, his cock screaming for attention "You're attracted to me, you want me... just as much as I want you." 

She gripped his arms and bit her bottom lip. "That doesn't mean I like you." 

"Not yet."

"Shut up and kiss me, newbie."

Their mouths fused together and they both moaned at the contact. His hand moved up her waist and his thumb brushed the underside of her breast through her dress, the exact spot where her tattoo is. She gasped and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue in to play with hers roughly. His other hand slid down under the skirt of her dress and he caressed the gusset of her already soaked panties. 

Suddenly, she bit down on his tongue, hard, and Luke reeled back from her. She reached around him and hit the emergency stop button causing the elevator to continue its descent towards the parking garage. 

"What are you doing?" he asked her breathlessly. 

The elevator doors opened and she sidestepped around Luke to exit. "I'm going home."

He quickly jogged out of the elevator before the doors closed on him. "But-but I thought-"

She snorted and spun around to face him. "Did you really think seducing me in an elevator was going to get you under my skirt?"

"It took twenty minutes for you to invite me to your apartment before I joined the team."

"I was drunk."

"Off one martini?"

"The point is," she ignored him and turned to begin walking towards her car. "I'm not giving it up so easy. You want me? You're going to have to work for it."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what the fuck.
> 
> I just needed an excuse to get out of my funk of not writing anything. Send me prompts, PLEASE. Also review. kthksbyeeee


End file.
